


I Hate Halloween

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Halloween, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: An eerie silence enveloped the graveyard as Buffy carried out her patrol.





	I Hate Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! :D

An eerie silence enveloped the graveyard as Buffy carried out her patrol. The moon bathed headstones in light, giving them an almost etherial glow. Buffy’s senses were on high alert, her body tense, waiting for any sign that she wasn’t alone. Leaves rustled and a twig snapped nearby. Buffy whirled around, drew a wooden stake and saw Giles.  
“Giles!” Buffy sighed in relief.  
“I thought you might like some company, my apologies for scaring you.”  
“It’s alright, it’s this time of year, I hate Halloween.”  
“Well we shall have to change that.” Giles replied, he leaned down and they kissed.


End file.
